Ten ways note passing is bad and one that is good
by Moosxaxlot
Summary: The Marauders learn just how bothersome note passing can become. And what good it can bring. Slight RLSB. Beware. Also, the title has been altered slightly. It use to simply be Ten ways note passing is bad. Please enjoy
1. Funny Hats

**Title**;; Ten ways note passing is bad (Possibly more.)

**Authors**;; xhauntedpassionx && Moosxaxlot

**Summary**;; When boredness ensues, the Marauders sit back for a little note passing. RLSB slightly mentioned. Don't like? Don't look.

**Disclaimer**;; I could wish upon the stars every night and I still wouldn't own Harry Potter.

* * *

_Italics_ are Sirius.

Underlined are Peter.

**Bold** is Remus.

Normal is James.

* * *

_God am I bored._

What is Professor Binns even talking about..?

**You guys should really pay attention. It might come up on a test one day.**

Who cares Moony?

_There's a test?! When?_

He didn't mean right now, Padfoot.

Good job Peter. Being smarter than Padfoot. You deserve a hero cookie.

**A hero cookie?**

Yes. A hero cookie. And then I will steal Wormtail's hero cookie.

_What? No hero cookie for the most gorgeous man in school?_

P-Prongs... Why say I get a cookie if you just plan to take it? Moony! Make him be nice!

Padfoot Padfoot Padfoot...No hero cookie for you. You get a 'special' cookie.

**Prongs, be nice and don't steal hero cookies.**

But I am nice! Look at this innocent face.

_Pft. More like horrifying face._

My poor cookie.

_Careful Jamesie, Wormtail might wet himself._

Gross... Wormy, don't wet yourself.. please

**Give him back the damn imaginary cookie then!**

Come on Remmy-kins. There is no point whatsoever in having imaginary cookies. Imaginary cupcakes though... thats a different story. Right Padfoot?

**You guys are idiots...**

_No, Moons. He's bloody brilliant. I love imaginary cupcakes._

Moony, I'm scared!

_No, you're Wormtail._

**Okay.. whatever, Padsy.**

You're always scared, Wormy.

**And that joke had gotten old a long long time ago, Sirius.**

A-A-Am not!

_No joke is ever old with -dun-dun-dun-dunnn- Sirius Black!_

Even stuttering when writing a damn note. Tsk tsk tsk.

**Right Sirius... and I'm Dumbledore.**

R-Remus... No... -faints-

_Moony... You have -got- to be joking._

Wow... you guys really can't take Remmy's sarcasm.

**Since when do you call me Remmy?**

Since... Uhh...

_What are you doing, James! He's MY Remmy! -glare-_

Uhm... AWKWARD! -hides under book-

Bitch Please, you know Remmy-kins is all up in here

**Uhh... I agree with Peter... very awkward. Very awkward indeed -hides behind quill-**

_BASTARD! -attacks James-_

Eep!

-is attacked- Grr!

**Umm... I'm just going to... pay attention to the teacher...**

_Remmy! Tell him you're -mine-!_

-deer in headlights look-

**Since when am I anybodys? O.o**

Since I decided to make you mine...

**Who's am I then?**

Obviously Sirius wants your body to damn bad... Oh well, I have Evans.

**Umm...**

_Shut the fuck up, Potter._

-promptly faints-

_Damned right you have Evans._

Oooo... Touchy today Sirius?

**Was I the only one who realized that Peter just fainted? Wait.. nope... everyone is looking at us now...**

O.O

By the time poor Peter had passed out of pure fright, the entire class had taken to watching the Marauders. Sirius and James sat glaring daggers and Remus looked confused while Peter looked... unconscious..? Because he was. Anyway, the four ended up with detentions.

The moral here? Be nice to strange people with funny hats.


	2. Cold Pizza

THE NEXT CLASS

Pst.. Moony

**What James!? Didn't we get in enough trouble the last class?**

Not at all.

_You know, Rem, that face you made when Prongs handed you the note was adorable._

Not this again, -please- Pads?

_You wound me, Wormy._

**Um. Okay, whats going on? Honestly...**

Come on Wormy, let Sirius get his man without your interfering.

_Prongs, you're a git._

Y-Yeah. Right. I'm with you, Prongs.

Haha. What? Me! -gasp-

**Right... We really should be paying attention... but I know you guys won't let me anyways...**

_No. The other prongs... YES YOU, IDIOT!_

Uhm... I hope there are hamburgers at lunch... O.O

HAMBURGERS! I want hamburgers! Yummy. xD

**Peter, you distracted Prongs from yelling back. Good job. Hamburgers sound good...**

_Remus sounds bett-- Uhm... I like hamburgers. O.O_

With pickles! And lettuce! And tomatoes! And--

_Shut-up Wormtail. -.-_

**And now the conversation turns to hamburgers... -sigh-**

But Moony! Hamburgers are awesome!

_Yeah... Hamburgers are great..._

FOOD! That girl in the third row has chocolate. uu

**CHOCOLATE! Where?**

And yet, Moony was the one annoyed with our food convo.

_Remus. It was an eraser. Wormy is just hungry._

Moo.

_Rats squeek my dearest._

-glares- SQUEEK.

**Damn ruddy eraser...**

Come down Moony... Time of the month already?

**-glares-**

_Awh. It's okays, Moons._

-chews on pencil-

**Peter, don't chew on your pencil. Its unhealthy.**

-rolls eyes- Sirius, did you think of a new pranking Snivelly plan?

_Yes, yes. Hamburgers are amazing..._

S-Sorry, Remus. -puts pencil down-

Shut up about the damn hamburgers! No one cares!

**I actually agree with James for once.**

_Sorry... Are we talking about Remus yet?_

Hopeless...

**Um. No... No talking about me... Uhh...**

Haha. Sirius, you got it bad.

**O.O**

_Got what bad? I was only talking about... uh... Moony's furry little problem..?_

-gigglesnort-

_-glare-_

Suuure you were... -smirk-

**Umm... right... im just going to ignore whatever you guys are saying about me...**

But Moony! Don't you wanna know that Sirius wants you in bed?

**Umm... -gulp- Again... ignoring that. O.O**

_James I'm going to fu--_

It was at this point that Sirius angrily threw the paper aside. "JAMES POTTER! I am going to fucking kill you!" he made a lunge at his best mate while Peter squealed in fear and jumped away.

"I was just kidding! Sirius! Calm down!" James yelled at the boy attacking him. Remus sat at his desk, staring at his two friends, wide-eyed.

"You guys! STOP IT!"

By now the entire class was watching. As was their professor who was quick to hand out detentions to all four of the Marauders.

The moral of this story? Cold pizza makes a wonderful breakfast.

* * *

For those of you who are willing to stick with us, you have our thanks and more randomness ensues. 


	3. Chocolate

Next Class

Moooooonnnnyyy! Why do you look so annoyed?

**Because you guys ended up getting me and Peter two detentions that we didn't deserve!**

_Just hold a cookie out in front of Pete. He'll do your job for you._

Sirius! M-Meanie...

**I really wouldn't trust any of you guys with my work.**

Awh, come on, Moons. We wouldn't blow your homework up or anything.

_I'm offended, Remus. And all this time I thought you trusted us... -sniff-_

I'm with Remus. You guys touched my essay once and next thing I knew it burst into flame and-and...

**Exactly. I wouldn't want to end up like Peter. I'm not dumb enough to let you guys anywhere near my homework.**

Well then, if that's how you feel, maybe we should break up! -sniff-

**What!?**

_He isn't going out with you, Prongs. -.- -clings to Moony-_

H-He's not going out with you either, Sirius!

**Im not going out with anybody!**

Sure you aren't Remus. We'd like to know who.

_Yeah, Remmy. Who is it?_

I'm curious. O.O

**I don't know what you guys are talking about! Stop bothering me before we get another detention!**

Awh, Remmy-kins wants to keep his secret.

_Awh! Remmy has a crush, doesn't he?_

Uhm... -twiddles thumbs-

Remus glared at his friend as he read the paper and smacked Sirius on the back of the head.

**Shut up, honestly.**

But Mooony! Siri-kins has got to know whether you love him! -winces away from Sirius- Dont hurt me!

_Pr-Prongs! -glare-_

I... I uh... You guys talk. I have enough detentions. -tries to scribble down some notes-

HAHAHA! You cant do anything unless you waant another detention, Paddy

**Guys, can you stop it?**

_Remuss. -whine- HE started it! -pointing at James-_

**Perhaps.. but you have BOTH been going at it for... um, two classes, or was it three?**

_Two... Three including this one... But he deserves it. -.-_

**Sure, he does -rollseyes-**

What have I done? -innocent look-

_You--_

Sirius never finished writing his sentence as he began to talk in much too loud a voice. "James you prat! You've--"

That was yet another sentence Sirius failed to finish as the teacher informed him very politely that he and James both had detention for interrupting the class. Peter and Remus were off the hook as each had not been mentioned as their friend had his little outburst.

The moral of this story? Don't steal Remus' chocolate. You have been warned.


	4. Lunch People

Thanks to those still with us. Sorry for your late update. Enjoy

* * *

DURING LUNCH

MOONY!

"James, why are you writing me a note when we can talk openly?" Remus asked his friend with an eyebrow raised. James wrote another note.

This is more fun.

**Right...**

_Haha! I like the way you think, Prongsy._

Uhm... Monny... Pass the pickles. O.O

**Okay, are we going to be passing notes all day? -passes pickles to Peter-**

Of course.

_Why, don't like note passing Moony? -adorable frown-_

-munching on a pickle-

**Note passing is fine, Padfoot. Just pointless at times like.. lunch**

_Hey Prongs, Evans is giving you weird looks._

Uhm... Sirius... She's giving us all weird looks.

_No one ever looks strangely at the glamorous Sirius Black. -smirk-_

Evans is looking at me! Where!?

**Are you sure about that, Pads? I'm surprised you can still fit through the door with that big head of yours.**

_To your left, James. -.-_

Uhm... Someone pass the rolls.

_Remus, Remus, Remus. You know you can't get enough of me. -wink-_

Why, hello there Evans. And I noticed where she as before you told me, Pads. I could never miss my fiery angel.

**-passes rolls- Of course I can't, Sirius. -sarcastically flirty smile-**

_James, she can't read the note from there. You'll have to actually talk to her. XD_

Thankyou, Remus. -mumble- Padfoot is right, Prongs. Just so you know...

_-suggestive smirk- Maybe I could help you with that obvious lack of -sirius- attention._

Who cares? She can read my mind because we are soul mates.

**Whatever you say Prongs. And, what exactly will you do to help me?**

_Oh... I don't know. -innocent look-_

Prongs, use your mind thing to ask her out! -wide eyed-

_Your head has gotten bigger, Prongs mate. -smirk-_

**Peter, they can't actually read each others mind. Otherwise, Prongs would have learned that she will keep getting more annoyed, the more he bothers her.**

She'll come around.

_That's right mate, have faith. -rolls eyes-_

But... It would be cool if they could read each others minds...

_Moony, pass me that pitcher of pumpkin juice on your right._

**Alright, there you go Sirius -passes pitcher-**

Yes, it would be very cool.

_Prongs, you've almost got it worse than I do. -wink-_

I want cheese. -looks around-

**He definately has it worse than yo - Wait. What?**

CHEESE!

_O.O James. Settle down there, mate._

MEEP! -hides-

_And... Nothing Remus. Nothing at all. -slightly faltering smile-_

RAWR!

**Alrighty then...**

_James, you're really going to make Pete wet himself this time._

I... Uh... -Sirius!- -whine-

**Peter, its just a piece of parchment... Prongs isn't screaming.. Wait. You didn't really wet yourself now?**

Wormtail!

I did not. -glare-

_I was just kidding. Rems, you and James take me too seriously._

**No, we dont.**

Haha, that would have been hilarious.

_Are you implying something, Moony?_

Not for me, Prongs. uu

**I'm not implying anything.**

Haha.

_Suree._

Meh. Someone going to hand me the cheese?

Get the cheese yourself.

**Here Peter. -hands cheese-**

_Uhm... Guys... Why is everyone leaving?_

I dunno. -nibbles on cheese-

Probably because lunch is over.

**Class time...**

_Awh mann_

Sirius, if not very reluctantly, got up from his seat with a groan. "Dumb classes. Why can't it be a moon night?" he asked, stretching slightly.

Peter jumped up, quickly stuffing cheese into his mouth. His words came out more as noise than anything and therefore, Sirius found extreme need to laugh at him.

Remus had gotten up as well and glared slightly at Sirius. "Because moon night is bad. I hate moon night..." James nodded and got up as well.

The morale of this story? Be kind to lunch people. They give you food after all.


	5. Soapdish

IN THE COMMON ROOM THAT NIGHT;

_Hey Jamsies._

Don't call me that. And Ello Siri.

Remus looked up from his transfiguration homework, only to see that once again, his friends were passing notes. He just shook his head and went back to work.

_Ich. Don't call me_ that

Peter glanced at Remus with a worried look, a feeling of impending doom overtaking him at the site of the parchment their friends were passing back and forth.

Why not Siri?

Remus sighed and stole the paper from james once he was going to pass it.

**Okay, what's with the note passing?**

_If you hate it so much, you could always sno-- erm... talk to us about it. -innocent grin-_

Peter mumbled something under his breath and snatched the paper just before Sirius could pass it on.

Pads, stop flirting with Moony.

Remus mentally slapped himself for not thinking about that sooner, and said, "I don't hate it, I just find it pointless... and it got us in enough trouble already."

James smirked at Peter's comment, wrote something, and passed it to Remus.

Awh, Moony, afraid that the paper will cut us and we'll all bleed to death? What kind of trouble could be caused in the common room?

_Yeah Remmy. DEATH BY PAPER CUTS. OMG._

"I don't want a paper cut!" Peter squeaked, fear entering him as he flung himself at Remus, clinging with all his might. "I don't want to bleed to death!"

"There will be no paper cuts." Remus said, trying to calm down his friend,"And you won't bleed to death. Good Job James..."

Yay!

Sirius glanced at James' reply before discretely pulling out his wand and jinxing the parchment so that only he and James could read it. As Peter was still clinging to Remus and beginning to sniffle, he felt it the best time for his private conversation with James.

_Prongs mate, do you think Moony knows?_

Hmm... I doubt it. You could always tell him in a way that doesn't sound like you're joking.

_I don't know... What if he isn't... like that?_

At this point Peter attempted to look over Sirius' shoulder only to frown and say, "Why are you passing a blank bit of parchment back and forth?"

Sirius bit his lip, trying to come up with a reply. "To freak you out." he answered, quickly passing the parchment back to James.

Remus sighed in relief and looked after Peter. Indeed, it was a blank piece of parchment. Oh please... they just wanted them in the dark.

I would have guessed it more from him than you. He isn't the one always chasing around a bunch a random pretty girls.

Sirius rolled his eyes at reading James' reply.

_Oh please, Prongs. I had ulterior motives there. I was trying to... be sure of myself. -blush- Uhm... James... This doesn't freak you out at all, right?_

As long as it isn't me, mate. Told you that before.

As he passed the parchment to Sirius, Remus came behind Sirius and looked over his shoulder, getting frustrated. "You guys are talking about us, aren't you?"

"Who else would we talk about, Remus." Sirius said, winking up at his friend before putting his quill back to the paper.

_You? Please don't flatter yourself Potter._

Sirius grinned at his response, giving James a look to prove he was only joking.

"Whatever." Remus said with a sigh, grabbed his book, and went up to the dorm.

Awh. Now your boy is gone.

"James, it isn't funny!" Sirius hissed, throwing the paper to the ground as he stood. Peter watched fearfully as Remus walked upstairs. Their werewolf friend was angry. And now Sirius was in a bad mood. "Remus! Remus wait!" Sirius called, hurrying after their friend.

The moral of this story? The life of a soapdish is hard.


	6. Nuggets Er chicks

POTIONS CLASS - Next day

**Alright, I know that I was the one saying this was stupid, but since we aren't allowed talking this class, what does it say we add next? His handwriting is messy...**

Who knows... Ask Sirius )

_It kind of looks like the root of a... fig?_

Honestly guys. It says add two eyes of newt.

**Well... brace yourself for a possible explosion...**

Explosion? That sounds like fun.

_James! Get the dungbombs!_

P-pranking when our potion is about to _explode?!_

**Sirius.. bad idea... I agree with Peter... Okay, I'll put in the two eyes of newt. Peter seemed more confident in the answer.**

Whoo! Dungbombs!

James got a couple dungbombs out of his pockets and passed one to Sirius, smirking widely.

_Heh._

Sirius leaned around Remus, making sure to 'accidentally' bump into the other a few times as he dumped the dungbombs into their already sickly brown colored potion. The potion proceeded to turn an even more disgusting shade until it finally exploded. Bits of more than likely toxic potion began to fly everywhere, causing Sirius to laugh in a very bark-like manner. Regardless the fact that the stuff had covered him from head to toe.

Peter squealed and dived under the desk, managing to avoid the filth as it flew throughout the room.

"SIRIUS!" Remus shouted as the foal smelling substance covered him. James fell out of his chair, laughing so hard.

Slughorn came up and said,"Mr. Black. Mr.Lupin. Detention."

The moral of this story? Chicks are animals not nuggets... ... ... ... But the nuggets are so good...


	7. Macaroni

Hey there, I just wanted to thank our readers and our reviewers. You're all awesome. Billie the Fourth Sage said that our morals made us sound like we were high. I just wanted to say that I don't have to get high. I'm naturally insane. Anyways, enjoy the chapter

* * *

In their last four person detention...

_Remmy, I can't get a spot off this trophy. uu_

I'm tired.

Remus sighed and went over to his friend's trophy, shoving him over slightly and attempting to get the spot off. It wasn't working. "Well, I don't suppose it will come off..."

I'm tired tooooo.

Sirius whom had been shoved over snagged the note, glaring at James' obvious poor timing.

_We're all tired, Prongs. . _

Remus. I still have to finish my charms essay! I'm going to fail!

"Peter, you could have just said that. It would take less time to do this if we talk instead of writing." Remus said and shook his head slightly. "I'll help you with your essay, okay."

"Th-thanks, Moons..." Peter mumbled, earning himself an amused look from Sirius. He quickly blushed and went back to polishing his trophy.

_Annoyed, Remmy?_

**Slightly... yes.**

James glanced over to Sirius and Remus with a smirk on his face. He truly found this whole thing amusing.

_I think James is laughing at me. . _

Peter paused in his work to grin toward James. If James was amused by Sirius and Remus, he was too. Always one to take after James, he was.

**And why would he be doing that?**

_Just look at the old git. He's smirking his overly large head off._

At this, Peter glanced over at James, wondering if their friend would be angered and trying to decide if it was okay to laugh. He settled for a humored breath in the end.

**You are right about that, Siri.**

James sent a quick wink to Sirius behind Remus' back, motioning for him to fake a large yawn and put his arm around Moony. He was being an arse like usual.

Sirius merely sent a death glare toward James and decided it better to reply.

_Indeed I am, Remmy._

Giving Remus a wink and smile, Sirius succeeded in making himself look as arrogant as usual.

"I hate some of these cups. The muck just won't. Come. Off. Remmy-kins, can you help me?" James said, with a scowl, but it turned into a smirk as Remus raised an eyebrow. He never called Remus that, and it annoyed the brown haired boy greatly when Sirius did.

"Fine." Remus said and went over to help.

"J-James, you bastard!" Sirius said as the realization that his best mate had just called their friend by a nickname he himself had deemed of his own creation and for his own use only. "I'm the only one to call Remmykins Remmykins." his gray eyes fell into a glare and he suddenly abandoned his current trophy in favor of throwing a tantrum and flailing his arms rather childishly.

Peter, very much afraid of the actions, promptly became a little rat and hid under one of the trophy shelves.

"Or, nobody could call me that. That would be better," Remus said in reply, and looked at Peter, rolling his eyes.

"Awh, but Sirius, why can't you share nicknames with me?" James said, and laughed at Peter.

"Because it's my freaking nickname for him!" Sirius whined, not bothering to spare a glance for Peter as he heard James laugh. He'd even blocked out Remus' objections and took on a very angry, if not amusing face.

"Well, I'm taking it now." James said and Remus stood in between them.

"Stupid thing to get into a row about. Lets finish cleaning so we can leave!" the werewolf said.

Sirius grumbled and got back to his work while Peter came out from under the trophy case and rubbed at a spot on his previously abandoned trophy.

Remus nodded and got back to work. James wrote a note and folded it into a paper airplane, throwing it at Sirius.

Do you always do everything Remus tells you to? Oh wait... nevermind... only some things.

_James, you're a prat._

The moral of this story? Not getting macaroni and cheese makes some authors go crazy.


	8. Yellow

SIRIUS' AND REMUS' DETENTION

Remus sighed and glanced at his friend. This was the detention that they only had. Lucky James and Peter.

_Hey Rem, are you mad at me?_

Sirius was sure that the other had to be angry. After all, he had been the cause of many of the other's resent detentions. And this one just happened to be entirely his fault. He _had_ thrown the dung bomb into their potion after all.

**Not mad. Annoyed, yes.**

_I'm sorry... It should be me and James. Not you. . ;;_

Sirius bit his lip as he pushed his rag along the desk. Of course their punishment just had to be to hand clean all the desks in the potions classroom.

**Yes, it should have.**

He scribbled quickly, earning himself a papercut. A drop of blood dropped on the page before he sent it back. Ignoring it, he went back to scrubbing.

Sirius looked at the blood and suddenly stopped scrubbing. "Remus, you cut your finger." he stated the obvious before walking up to his friend and taking his wrist. "You should conjure a bandage or something." he added more softly. It was a stupid thing to get worked up about, but hey. He was Sirius. He was allowed to take things too seriously. It was his _name_ after all.

"Yes, I suppose I did." Remus said and sucked on it. "And I would fix it if we still had wands."

"Oh yeah." Sirius looked very suddenly embarrassed and mumbled, "Forgot about the whole wand thing." forcing a smile onto his face he suddenly said, "Why don't we change a few labels on the potions ingredients! I'm sure a little pranking could cheer you up!"

"That will cause a lot of accidents. But yes, pranking sounds good." Remus said in reply.

Sirius grinned and headed for one of the cabinets, he quickly began to tug off random labels while glancing over his shoulder at Remus. "Well c'mon mate!" he declared, winking in his usual way.

"That is going to be one bad potions class for whoever uses those." Remus commented, shaking his head, and went to help Sirius mix up the labels.

This would have been perfect had Sirius not at that moment dropped one of the bottles, sending a disgusting looking yellow liquid all over. Sirius gasped as boils began forming across his beautiful skin. "Oh god! I'm sorry Remus!" he gasped, not sure whether the stuff had gotten on his friend as well.

"No. problem. Sirius." The young Lupin said through clenched teeth as the painful boils appeared on him arms. Why the hell did everything have to go wrong lately?

The moral of this story? Stay away from the color yellow. It is bad. Unless of course you're a Hufflepuff.


	9. Of grandmothers and cats

ASTRONOMY

So, Sirius, how was your and Moony's detention?

_We had to go to the hospital wings. Some boil potion got dropped when I talked him into switching the labels._

Nice Pads. Nice.

**Yes. It was painful.**

Haha. Good job, Sirius. I can already tell it was you.

_Shut up you prat... Moony, you're not mad, right?_

Of course he'll be mad. XD

**N-no. I'm not mad.**

Liar.

_Ahw damn. You'll never forgive me and I'll never have the courage to tell you how I--_

Sirius suddenly stopped writing and frantically began to scratch out what he'd written. Unsuccessfully as as his quill needed to be dipped in the ink again. Peter took the note and gave it a weird look before passing it on.

Remus took the note from Peter, and raised an eyebrow at Sirius. "What was that?"

James just smirked.

Sirius paled and shook his head quickly. "Nothing, Rems. Nothing." he mumbled, nervously flipping through a few pages in his astronomy book.

Peter grinned toward James, eyes widening in excitement at his idol's smirk.

"Right..." Remus said, going back to looking at the star they were studying, "Hey, it's Sirius' star."

Sirius has a star and Remus has the moon. Why don't me and Peter get anything?

Sirius looked at James' note momentarily before glancing over Remus' shoulder. "Hey, it is me!" the Gryffindor began before a devilish grin took his face. "Only I'm more beautiful."

I want a star... Or better yet! A planet!

"Yes, you ar - " Remus suddenly stopped. "I.. Nevermind."

Sirius' face suddenly shifted, eyes widening lightly, mouth beginning to hang open before he suddenly said in a much less smooth manner than he usually would have, "Was that... a complement, Remmykins?"

Peter rolled his eyes and snickered quietly behind one beefy hand.

"Why would anyone ever complement you, Padfoot?" James said, snickering, "Right Remus?"

Remus rolled his eyes and went back to staring out the window.

"Oh shut up, Prongs." Sirius said with a slight growl, giving James his best glare before turning toward Remus. "And people do want to complement me, right? I mean, I am amazing and all, right Moony?"

Peter gave Sirius an odd look. "I don't think amazing is quite where I'd go with it..." he mumbled, eyes glancing nervously toward the teacher. He was loath to get another detention so soon.

But its fun to bug you, Padfoot!

"Yes, Sirius, the whole world thinks you are amazing and is just being shy. They want to bow down to you, kiss your feet, and build a bunch of Sirius Black fanclubs." Remus said, very sarcastically.

Sirius didn't note Remus' sarcasm. He was too busy focusing a glare on James while his smiled broadened at the werewolf's words. "Remus, you always know just what to say when that old sod brings me down!" with that, the animagus threw his arms around the other's form and hugged him tightly. Some girls in the class giggles. Others sent envious looks Remus' way. And yet others seemed to be staring with weird looks in their eyes. The whole while, their dear professor remained blissfully unawares.

Peter rolled his eyes and snatched the parchment from where Sirius had left it.

You'd think he'd just ask Moony already, wouldn't you Prongs?

Remus smirked at Sirius' word, and was surprised when he was suddenly hugged out of the blue. The whole class, except the teacher was staring at them. Great... Oh well.

Yeah. I've been telling the stubborn prat to just get it over with for a while now.

Our little puppy was always stubborn now, wasn't he?

Sirius had pulled away from Remus in time to intercept the note. Reading through it quite quickly brought a glare to his eyes once more before he huffed. "I'm_ not_ a puppy." he hissed, rolling his eyes before moving toward the door. The teacher made a move to stop him and he merely mumbled something about not feeling well before setting off down the stairs.

Peter blushed, giving James a slightly guilty look and sliding down in his chair so as not to be so easily seen.

James sighed as he watched his friend get up, smacking Peter on the back of the head lightly. Remus got up as well, saying that he wasn't feeling well either, and followed Sirius. Once in the common room, he sat by his friend.

The moral of this story? Don't let your grandmother throw cats through your window when you are trying to sleep.

* * *

The next chapter will be the last on this story. So for all of you that liked it, if you review on this and the next chapter, my coauthor and I may just have to write another story before long. Anyway, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as we're done. Hope you're still enjoying this! 


	10. Adorableness

IN THE DORM.

Sirius had laid back on his bed in a huff, still angry about what Peter had said to him. How could that conniving little dolt even think about calling him a puppy? And a stubborn puppy at that?! Who cared how true it could be! He hated being called a puppy. Of all things. It hadn't helped that he had been talking to Remus. They'd been getting along so well. It had all seemed so perfect. Too bad Remus would never like him like that...

"Padfoot, you alright?" Remus asked, walking into the dorm, and sitting on Sirius' bed. Sirius seemed upset, and he just couldn't take it when he was upset. Even if it was over something really stupid.

"Ye--" he'd been about to come back with that sarcastic affirmation of his state of being when he suddenly realized that he shouldn't snap at Remus. It wasn't the Lupin's fault that Peter was a prick. It wasn't the Lupin's fault that he was madly in love with him. "No actually... I'm not..." Sirius mumbled softly, rolling onto his stomach and burying his head in his arms. He wasn't crying, just getting more comfortable.

Remus frowned, and put his arm around the other's back. "You wanna talk about it, Pads?" Honestly, he doubted that Sirius would tell him whats wrong if he didn't even tell James.

"I can't... Not yet..." Sirius mumbled, wishing to put off rejection that much longer. The arm around him felt absolutely amazing, making him want to just tell the other everything. But fear held him back. Fear told him he'd be rejected. He sighed into his arms and mumbled incoherently to himself for a second, wondering how the hell he was suppose to handle this. "Prongs said I should just flat out ask you. Wormy seems to think so too. It's just... I don't know."

"Ask me what?" Remus was starting to get a little curious. What could Sirius tell James and Peter, but not him? It actually hurt slightly. "You know you can tell me anything."

"Agh... It's nothing Remus... Really." Sirius reasoned lightly, almost feeling the slight hurt in those last seven words. He felt bad, really. It wasn't fun to make his friends upset with him. But it just seemed like such a chore to tell him. If he said it aloud it made it real. And if it were real and Remus didn't like it, it made even the simple hug the other was giving him at that moment oh so very awkward.

"You rarely get actually upset, so it can't be nothing." The tawny-haired boy reasoned. He felt as though it would bother him for a while if he didn't know what was wrong with his friend. "Please Sirius. You accepted the wolf, I'll accept anything."

"Psh. Being a wolf is nothing!" Sirius teased lightly, twisting around so he could sit up. Something was formulating in his mind. The one way he felt he could admit his feelings for Remus. One of his hands went to his bedside table, grabbing a spare bit of parchment and a quill. "I could... You know, write it. If you promise not to hate me." he said softly, giving Remus a seriously punned look.

"I would never hate you, and that sounds good." Remus nodded. I guess note passing can be good for something, after all.

_I love you, Remus._

After finishing the note, Sirius felt a blush creep up his cheeks and he quickly passed it over before closing his eyes and turning his face away as he prepared himself for a rejection. It was the least he could hope for, after all. Remus didn't love him back, that was for sure. And even knowing this, rejection was still sure to hurt.

Remus grabbed the note, expecting something horrible, but then he saw it. A love confession. He let out a gasp of surprise, and stared at the back of his friend's head as he turned. He had always wanted to hear this, or even read it.

"Sirius..." He got up and sat on the other side of Sirius so he could face him. "I love you too..." He moved over and pressed his lips to Sirius'.

Sirius' eyes widened as he suddenly heard the words he'd been wanting to hear for a long time now left Remus' lips. And suddenly those lips were upon his own and he could only grin into the kiss, finally content with everything that had been happening lately.

"Don't be afraid to tell me anything, okay?" Remus said as he pulled away for a second. Without waiting for reply, he laid down on the bed, pulling Sirius on top of him, pressing their lips together once more.

The moral of this story?

RemusxSirius is the most adorable pairing ever to show itself on the earth.


End file.
